Protection of Historical Monuments in war zones, UNESCO
Committee: UNESCO Topic: Protection of Historical Monuments in war zones Date: 03/07/2015 Signatory countries: Saudi Arabia States, Australia, North Korea, Egypt, UAE, USA, Greece, Italy, Mexico, Qatar, South Africa, Turkey, Kuwait. The United Nations Education Science and Culture, Considering the Convention on Cultural Property in the Event of Armed Conflict held in the Hague in 1954 and Article 16 of Protocol II of the Geneva Conventions, Contemplating the need for specialized measures in the three stages of a conflict (pre-, during and post) Forward the cooperation and commitment of each of the countries affected by this situation, Noting with concern the ineffectiveness of programs, statements and established institutions, Fully aware of the need to strengthen security at the borders of each State conformant and the interior thereof, Looking at the performance of the main objective is the protection of historical monuments in war zones, Taking into account Article 16 of Protocol II of the Geneva Conventions, Considering the cultural damage internationally for the destruction of historical monuments, as a result of armed conflicts, Convinced of the importance of preserving historical monuments of all nations and to emphasize its importance to have international protection; 1. Declares that strategic plans will be carried out in three stages as established in the Strategic Protocol for the Preservation of Historic Monuments: pre-conflict, during the conflict and post-conflict, where the various proposals will accrue to take to each case; 2. Calls for the creation of an International Financing System which will be sponsored by nations with good economic stability and relative to the UPH (united by history) a webpage profit for the collection of donations, with the purpose of establishing funds which will be directed to the realization of all activities to protect historical monuments that are at risk; Pre-Conflict 3. Calls upon the establishment of a security checkpoint in a single entrance to the monument by the government in which they can develop the conflict, in order to monitor the entry of tourists to these monuments so you know if they are carrying any type of object that may harm the monument, should carry some harmful object is forfeited until they leave the monument, this procedure will be performed at the first sign of war with any insurgent group; 4. Requests the accompaniment of a tour guide, sent a specialized preparedness agencies UNESCO, for every ten visitors to historic monuments commission. This guide, which will accompany the group, also make sure that the monument is unbroken; 5. Urges the implementation of an internal security system to monitor in real time any action undertaken by tourists or other person of the monument, in order to avoid the mobilization or theft of personal property located within the monument, to implement This system will be necessary to expand the network of job security have a higher level of surveillance in addition this security will double when it receives the alarm about the attack on a nearby monument; 6. Recommends the development of chambers of biometric identification that will be used for identification from different angles of people entering the monuments, to have a facial recognition thereof, this plan will be financed by Saudi Arabia, Australia, Italy and Netherlands; 7. Urges develop an alarm system which shall be notified in real time as a historical monument is being attacked in order to inform and that this take preventive measures throughout monument close to the conflict zone. This alarm system will have a direct connection between the spokes of security staff located both in the conflict zone and close to the monuments, when the guards are defending the affected monument a signal is sent through the radios for security staff, these special radios are being designed this month by the Council for Scientific and Industrial Research in South Africa and will begin immediate distribution mainly African and Asian countries, the most affected, then to cover these areas will proceed sales to other countries; 8. Authorizes the establishment of a virtual library stocked with cultural eBooks belonging to all nations who wish to participate in it, it will function as an international platform, that is, an individual may have access to it and thus be sought create international awareness of all existing cultures in order to gain international cultural respect, this will be sponsored by American Mobil, an international telecommunications network; 9. It calls for the implementation of the plan "Phase 3" is to establish relations between nations to protect and safeguard the historical monuments to be found in irrigation or under threat of attack generated by conflict. This as the name suggests shall consist of three phases, these are; to. Regional Coalitions: A set of countries within a continent mime, or a regional body (Example: European Union ...) working in unity to protect historical monuments of a nation or a shared historical monument (belonging to the two nations or more) by air, land, sea and underground monitoring a period of between two and four months, in order to protect only the historical monuments and the surrounding area, b. Security Council: ask UNESCO to send advisers to ensure that these security measures are fulfilled in the most effective way without harming civilians, as also urges the Security Council through its satellite monitoring historical monuments they can find in areas of armed conflict, c. Sustainable Protection: once the period of time in which he one country helps another completed, the nation that the historic monument belongs should protect the same, and in the case in which the country can not defend for economic reasons, lack of troops or any problem that prevents this action the country may request a mission of permanent support this fulfilled the same functions as the missions of the "Regional Coalitions" but with a time lag that will be defined by the nations involved in the mission, d. The financing will be covered by support from developed countries, and. The country where tests were carried Phase 3 will be in the nation Egypt as a trial period of five months; During Conflict 10. Appeals to temporarily close the entrance of visitors to monuments until the conflict is resolved; 11. Recommends government security fences placed 10 meters around the monument as establishing a zone warning, each fence and staff will be under the guidelines of each government; 12. Urges deploy branches of the armed forces of the country where the conflict occurs in order to protect the monuments of any military group that try to approach; 13. Insists that in case you want to approach the monument armed groups, the military commission will proceed to suppress them to leave the place; 14. Recommends to the Security Council the establishment of peacekeepers' Protectors of History "which will consist of sending members to the protection of monuments that are considered world heritage sites and areas that are more likely to pass armed conflicts, terrorist attack, whether political, economic, religious, social, among others; to. Use the blue helmets protectors history as advisors in those countries that allow it, to know what kind of security protocols should take if there is any kind of armed conflict in a country close to its territory; 15. Urges the implementation of instructional technology which consists in restricting the passage of armaments in airspace by two barriers that supply electricity, proposed by TUBITAK technological agency located in Turkey, this project will be supplied to those nations you have sufficient resources to afford; Post-Conflict 16. Requests that the Mexican Agency for International Development Cooperation (AMEXCID) perform the calculations needed to know how much is the amount of reparations, as well as the implementation of a commission made up of specialists in the reconstruction of monuments if they have suffered damaged; 17. Recommends implementation of the plan SOUP (Operating System Threat Protection) in order to renovate monuments that have been affected by armed attacks, this plan would go hand in hand with the PAMH project (Active Protection for Historical Monuments) so ensure safety: to. This plan would be developed with staff assigned to enforce hours of community service to the state, which would represent a saving for the government, b. CETI implements campaigns to guarantee that personnel are qualified to work in an area where you have an active productivity c. Funding is also awarded by participating governments, the IBRD (International Bank for Reconstruction and Development) and WMF (World Monuments Fund) 18. Urges the establishment of a fund from which Qatar is committed to providing financial assistance to countries in war zones with low resources, this will consist of 1% of national oil revenues would amount to a million five hundred thousand dollars which approximately 80% of the money for the reconstruction process and 20% for technical advice to the Qataris offered to the population who wants to contribute to the preservation of the cultural heritage of the Nation professionals were used. It will be administered by the Qatar Foundation, which aims to develop culture, science and technology for human development which also had the support of UNESCO to take care of bridle hand adhonores work through a process of registration on websites; 19. Consider the relevant creation of an International Body for the Protection of Cultural and Historical Heritage (OIPPCH), which will aim the protection, maintenance, preservation and restoration of cultural and historical heritages in the world, as well as protect or ensure existence of such danger in war zones; to. Financing will be on a voluntary basis from member countries of UNESCO, b. It will be implemented in countries that are going through a conflict, whether economic, social, religious, political, among others, that harms the assets of the nation, c. It will take place within five months, this will be prior to evaluation by UNESCO to see how long it will take; 20. Calls on the International Criminal Court increased the penalties in the legal sector, to persons or entities involved in the illegal trafficking of works protected by UNESCO; 21. Calls upon the International Criminal Court fines for damages to a historical base amount of 250 U / T (tax units) assets.